


Game On!AU Chat Fic

by Neptune_0926, Thecanadiannerd



Series: Game On!AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Btw theres a war, Cheese Convention, Crack Fic, Four needs to MAKE UP HIS MIND, Game On!AU, Group Chat Fic, Hyrule was impaled by a tree once, Jelly Beans, Rated teen for swearing, Sky is a Hylia simp, Sky needs some sleep, Streamer!Wind, Time frame? the authors don't know., Twilight is a furry in denial, Twilight lost his arm for a hot minute, Wars is confused, Wind loves jellybeans, are seagulls fluffier than dogs?, but like none of them are straight, hyrule never gives a straight answer, theres alot of swearing, they're all confused tbh, vibing Hyrule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune_0926/pseuds/Neptune_0926, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecanadiannerd/pseuds/Thecanadiannerd
Summary: Chat Fic?Chat Fic.a Modern au chat fic.lots of crack.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Game On!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They all play videogames together, and these are their gamer tags
> 
> Four: 4RGBV4  
> Sky: Skylofty  
> Twilight: TwilightMenace  
> Wind: Xxthe_wind_wakerxX  
> Hyrule: Hyrule7  
> Time: fathertime  
> Times old gamer tag: FairyMask  
> Warriors: Captain_War  
> Legend: LEGENDYLEGS  
> Wild: Wild.Child

TwilightMenace: asldkfj this scar is fucking annoying

fathertime: the one on your arm?   


Captain_War: The what?

TwilightMenace: Oh yeah I lost my arm there for a minute   


Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: THE FUCK!!??

Wild.Child: Same

TwilightMenace: You lost ur fingers dipshit. Not an arm

Wild.Child: That’s 100 days of my life I can’t get back

Skylofty: What on HYLIAS GOOD GREEN EARTH!!??

fathertime: she’s not that good

LEGENDYLEGS: Aight I’mma just head out

_ LEGENDYLEGS logged out _

Hyrule7: I got a scar on my stomach if that counts for anything

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: TF IS UP WITH EVERYONE TODAY

Hyrule7: Godess damn TREEE!!!

Wild.Child: twi your one scar means nothing if you can actually move in the morning. 

Wild.Child: imagine the pain i feel of trying to sit up EVERYDAY

_ LEGENDYLEGS logged in _

Wild.Child:FUCK YOU TWI

LEGENDYLEGS : suck it up brat 

LEGENDYLEGS: nobody gives a fuck

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Hey!! I give a FUCK   


Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: What the hell is up with all of y’all

Skylofty: LANGUAGE!!! 

TwilightMenace: Yeah well time is MISSING A FUCKING EYE

Captain_War: Do you two know eachother???

fathertime: i have never met this man in my life

Wild.Child: TWI HALF OF MY BODY IS FUCKING SCAR TISSUE 

TwilightMenace: YEAH WELL MY ARM HURTS

TwilightMenace: I can’t deal with that shit

LEGENDYLEGS: I can’t either

LEGENDYLEGS logged out

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME YOU COWARD

Wild.Child: twi that was a shit comeback. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I GIVE A FUCK

4RGBV4: Yeah really tho 

4RGBV4: ABSOLUTE DOG SHIT

4RGBV4: HEY! At least he’s trying???

Wild.Child: yeah well he should try harder. 

Hyrule7: make up ur mind 4?

4RGBV4: FUCK NO!!

4RGBV4: Yeah really that would take several hours of arguing.

4RGBV4: I could try maybe

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: what even is this anymore

Wild.Child: r u gonna try or no

4RGBV4: Sure 

4RGBV4: HELL NAH!

fathertime: ok

TwilightMenace: I am honestly lost af

Skylofty: Can you guys control your Language you use? PLease? 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I’ll swear ur fucking pants off hylia so help me

Skylofty: PLEASE???

4RGBV4: I can do tha- HELL NAH 

4RGBV4: Yeah there’s no stopping that

4RGBV4: lmao

_ Skylofty has left the chat. _

Captain_Wars: well there goes the voice of reason. 

fathertime: i still exist   


TwilightMenace: STFU you know you indulge us Oldman

Captain_Wars: Are you sure you don’t know eachother?????/??/

TwilightMenace: I Have Nevr Seen This Man IN My LIFE

Wild.Child: Yeah I have no idea who the hell he could be talking about and I know twi irl

fathertime: why would i ever make friends with a bunch of three year old brats

TwilightMenace: Yeh he’s like 36

Captain_Wars: Really he acts like he’s 2

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: ARE YOU SURE YOU DONT KNOW EACH OTHER

fathertime: i do not know a single colourblind person. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: WHO TF IS COLOURBLIND!?

Wild.Child: Oh that’s Twi

TwilightMenace: I feel attacked. 

4RGBV4: Not being able to see colour makes you almost the biggest disappointment in my life

TwilightMenace: WTF do y’all have against COLOURBLIND PEOPLE?

4RGBV4: EVERYTHING UR THE REASON MY LIFE IS SO DAMN DIFFICULT

4RBGV4: Bro chill out

4RBGV4: It is true though. Meeting Twilight would make my life quite laborious.

4RBGV4: U right u right It would be annoying.

TwilightMenace: what i would give to be with my girlfriend

Wild.Child: That BITCH DUMPED YOU!    


Wild.Child: Get over it

fathertime: since when did you have a girlfriend you single freeloading fuck

Captain_Wars: Srsly wtf guys

TwilightMenace: Since like i was 17, then she shattered my heart like a mirror. 

TwilightMenace: now i have trust issues

4RBGV4: WE DON’T FUCKING MENTION MIRRORS IN THIS HOUSE

4RBGV4: My poor Shadow dearest

4RGBV4: Look waht you did!!! YOU MADE HIM SAD AGAIN

TwilightMenace: yeah i don’t like those bitch of a things either.

4RGBV4: My boyfriend got hospitalized over one of those things. 

4RGBV4: :(

Wild.Child: dang, that must suck

4RGBV4: FUCK SHADOW

Hyrule7: wth???

4RGBV4: That is not how we talk about my boyfriend. He is absolutely magnificent.

4RGBV4: DREAM ON LOSER

TwilightMenace: Royalty always breaks my heart. I HATE IT. 

4RGBV4: Now that’s where I’m gonna have to stop u

4RGBV4: DOT IS FUCKING FABULOUS

4RGBV4: And pretty too

TwilightMenace: dang i wasn’t talking hyrule royalty bro. 

4RGBV4: DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN’T

Hyrule7: WTH 

Hyrule7: Honestly wth. Four are u fucking bipolar ald;fkjdk

Wild.Child: Hyrules royalty is amazing. Well.. parts of it.

Wild.Child: The king can go suck my dick

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: WOAH DUDE THAT’S NOT VERY CASH MONEY OF YOU

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: In my opinion he’s pretty cool

Wild.Child: No FUCCK HIM

Wild.Child: Zelda deserves better

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: which Zelda????? 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Aren’t there more than one or some shit in ur country

Wild.Child: yeah thats fucking weird. And I mean the science bitch. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Makes sense

Hyrule7: WE HAVE ZELDA’S?????

Captain_Wars: yes, like 10. 

Hyrule7: TF

Hyrule7: I really need to get out of the forest more

LEGENDYLEGS has logged the fuck back in

LEGENDYLEGS: my sister’s a zelda. 

fathertime: so your royalty?

TwilightMenace: says the man who almost married royalty.

fathertime: that zora gal practically forced me into it

TwilightMenace: Not that one dipshit

TwilightMenace: ONE OF THE ZELDAS

TwilightMenace: your wife is better anyway. 

Captain_Wars: ARE Y’ALL FUCKING SURE YOU HAVEN’T MET ONE ANOTHER!?

fathertime: YES

TwilightMenace: YES

4RGBV4: You could have fooled me.

4RGBV4: NOW U KNOW THAT ISN’T FUCKING TRU   


4RGBV4: Shut up.

TwilightMenace: I’m pretty sure I would know if I knew a 36 yearold man with face tattoos that’s missing an eye.

TwilightMenace: And I sure as hell don’t. I ain’t never met anyone ever with that sorta description

fathertime: yeah really wars   


fathertime: why would i want to know a heartbroken furry anyway

TwilightMenace: IM NOT A FURRY

fathertime: tell that to the pelt on ur back

Wild.Child: U sure about that twi?

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Definitely gives off the furry vibe

Hyrule7: I can vibe with that

LEGENDYLEGS: YOU CAN VIBE WITH ANYTHING. 

LEGENDYLEGS: oops caps lock, sorry rule

Hyrule7:It’s all good

Hyrule7: My dead plants and I can forgive you

LEGENDYLEGS: how did they die anyway?

Hyrule7: The vibe is too immaculate not to

Hyrule7: Well you see….

_ Hyrule7 logged out _

_ Skylofty has logged back in _

Wild.child: and off he goes to vibe

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: b- but how’d the plants die

4RGBV4: That’s for rule and the plants to know

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: a;lkdjflkdajflaj

SKylofty: That's keyboard abuse.

Captain_Wars: Yeah what’d the keyboard ever do to you 

4RGBV4: EVERYTHING JAKLDSFJ

4RGBV4: That physically pains my eyes to look at. Please don’t keyboard smash.

4RGBV4: lkjsdf I’ll do WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT.

LEGENDYLEGS: I think Hyrule was on to something when he called four bipolar

TwilightMenace: Really? You think so?

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: That’s a low blow bro

LEGENDYLEGS: Well am I wrong???

_ 4RGBV4 has logged out _

TwilightMenace: hes not wrong tho.

Skylofty: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!

Wild.Child: Tbh he probably left to be a cryptic like hyrule lol

Wild.Child: People in this chat seem to like doing that

Skylofty: The timing suggests otherwise. And they really shouldn’t be commenting on people's mental state if it doesn’t concern them anyway.

fathertime: probably true

TwilightMenace: And you wouldn’t step in anyway old man

fathertime: also probably true

Skylofty: This is why I'm the responsible one isn’t it?

Captain_Wars: I’m responsible!!

Skylofty: Really because all you do is comment on whether or not Twi and Time know each other. Besides that you basically don’t exist.

Captain_Wars: That doesn’t mean I’m not responsible!

Skylofty: You’re obviously not responsible enough to step in when people need it.

Skylofty: I’m just stating the obvious here. 

LEGENDYLEGS: I think I’ll go now,,,   


_ LEGENDYLEGS has left the chat _

TwilightMenace: NOOOO don’t leave me a;ldjf

Wild.Child: yessss leave the furry to Suffer. 

TwilightMenace: At least I’m man enough to take a lecture from Sky. I’d like to see you try

fathertime: notice how he didn’t deny being a furry right there

Wild.Child: He didn’t.

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Twilight= furry FUCKING CONFIRMED

Skylofty: I give up on trying to stop Wind from swearing.

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I’m a sailor swearing is what I was born to do

Skylofty: Sure. 

_ Skylofty has left the chat _

Captain_Wars: Hey wind I’ve been wondering,,,,

Captain_Wars: Where the hell do you get all those jelly beans from?

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: its a secret. 

Wild.Child: There is no way in hell I’m taking that as an answer for this one

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: INFINITE SUPPLY

Wild.Child: NO WAY

Wild.Child: NO WAY IN HELL

Wild.Child: You do NOT have an INFINITE SUPPLY

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: pirates? 

Wild.Child: Nope try again

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX has logged out _

Captain_Wars: On the off chance that he does have an infinite supply

Captain_Wars: HOW DOES THAT WORK!?

_ 4RGBV4 has logged in _

4RGBV4: I love how that's the question, and not how he's making loads of money he could spend on it. 

Wild.Child : We were thinking more along the lines of what sorcery is this. We all know wind doesn’t buy shit, HES A PIRATE 

4RGBV4: Yes, but he also has this thing called a Grandmother. 

Captain_Wars: Do you really thing his island grandmom buys jellybeans. Like have you seen how many jelly beans this mans has

4RGBV4: Perhaps, but also factor in the fact she’d want him to pay for it.

4RGBV4: If I asked for jelly beans I’m sure grandad would get them. Who could resist this face :)

4RGBV4: He probably wouldn’t

4RGBV4: WELL I THINK HE FUCKING WOULD

TwilightMenace: here we go again.

_ Hyrule7 has logged on _

Hyrule7: tbh four is a whole vibe

_ Wild.Child has logged off _

TwilightMenace: How the hell do you know slang but not that there’s more than one zelda in our country??

Hyrule7: I dunno

Hyrule7: I guess I look at memes and don’t watch the news???

4RGBV4: The news is for CHUMPS

4RGBV4: The news is how you stay an updated citizen of Hyrule, Hyrule. It is sort of important to watch

Captain_Wars: Wait so you don’t know any of our current affairs???

Hyrule7: What does “current affairs” mean?   


_ Captain_Wars has logged off _

Hyrule7: Okay??????

fathertime: i would explain but honestly i don’t understand myself

TwilightMenace: I bet you can’t even fucking read

fathertime: explain to me how i’m in this chat pup

TwilightMenace: Two guesses ur wife or text to speech

Hyrule7: Right I guess I’ll stay lost

Hyrule7: Don’t mind me as I go to get physically lost as well

_ Hyrule7 has logged off _

TwilightMenace: should i be concerned for him?

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: He lives in a forest he’ll be fineeeeeee

fathertime: did we ever figure out if his house was in the forest or if he just lives in a forest?

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I don’t think we did unless I FUCKING MISSED IT?

4RGBV4: I think ur good

4RGBV4: Unless we missed it too

4RGBV4: Look on the brightside. I’m sure everyone else missed it too.

fathertime: how very reassuring

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: My viewers and I are bored af so don’t mind me as I leave to go eat jellybeans

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX has logged off _

4RGBV4: I’m concerned for his health.

4RGBV4: Doesn’t he eat those every stream?

4RGBV4: HOW IS HE NOT DEAD BY NOW   


TwilightMenace: Simple, jelly beans can’t stab someone STRAIGHT THRU THE DAMN HEART!!

TwilightMenace: Excuse me as I go to sob

_ TwilightMenace has logged out _

fathertime: over dramatic much?

4RGBV4: And here I was thinking that I was the drama queen of the group.

4RGBV4: To be perfectly honest I find you boring old man.

4RGBV4: HEY THAT’S NOT VERY NICE

4RGBV4: So I’m just gonna log off

_ 4RGBV4 logged off _

_ 4RGBV4 logged on _

4RGBV4: WHAT IF I DON’T WANNA FUCKING LOG OFF

4RGBV4: You gotta admit he is pretty boring

4RGBV4: That’s still not nice guys adljfdj

4RGBV4: FINE I’LL LOG OFF

_ 4RGBV4 logged off _

fathertime: i don’t know weather to be offended or concerned

_ fathertime logged off  _

_ Hyrule7 logged on  _

Hyrule7: @everyone Yeah y’all missed it

_ Hyrule7 logged off _

_ LEGENDYLEGS had logged on _

_ TwilightMenace has logged on _

_ Wild.Child has logged on _

_ Captain_Wars has logged on _

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX has logged on  _

_ fathertime has logged on _

_ Skylofty has logged on _

_ 4RGBV4 has logged on _

LEGENDYLEGS: WHO TF PINGED ME!?

_ fathertime: i legit just logged off  _

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: GODDESS DAMN IT

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I FUCKING KNEW IT

Skylofty: Lets not curse the goddess k? 

fathertime: i dunno seems pretty appropriate to me

TwilightMenace: Who dare disturbs my wallowing in self pity

Wild.Child: i was actually doing my fucking school work. TF?

LEGENDY LEGS: Oh Hyrule,,,,, sorry man.

LEGENDYLEGS: Idk what I missed but uhh good for u?

_ LEGENDYLEGS has logged off _

Captain_Wars: why are you nice only to him? 

4RGBV4: THIS IS WHY I DIDN’T WANT TO LOG THE FUCK OFF

4RGBV4: Deal with it dipshit

4RBGV4: That’s not very nice. :(

4RGBV4: I’m sorry for missing your announcement Hyrule. I hope u live somewhere nice.

Captain_Wars: Can someone explain why hes only nice to hyrule? 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Simple ur a dick and I’m a pirate. Pirates have a no hold barred rule.

Captain_Wars: First of all HEY!! Second of all what about the others??

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: They don’t exist

4RGBV4: I can vibe with that   


4RGBV4: YEAH WELL I CAN’T!! FUCK HIM!

Wild.Child: hey twi hows ur wallowing going?

TwilightMenace: Quite nicely until all of y’all interrupted it. 

TwilightMenace: I was having quite the good cry on my insta story ass hats

Wild.Child: Good for you????

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I will hunt those clips down and put them on my livestream. Anytime I get a donation that’s all my viewers will FUCKING SEE. 

fathertime: sounds good to me. i’d pay to see that shit

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Just drop a donation and you will

Wild.Child: That’s a little heavy on the self promo now isn’t it??

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH SELF PROMO!! GODDESS BE DAMNED

Skylofty: please don’t diss the goddess, shes amazing as she is, she doesn’t need to be dissed. 

fathertime: diss her all you want. i fully support ur decisions wind

Skylofty: I hope you get poisoned by all those jelly beans.

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: THAT’S IT! I’LL BE TAKING ME AND MY JELLY BEANS ELSEWHERE

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX has logged out _

Wild.Child: Never diss the jelly beans

TwilightMenace: Yeah sky you really set yourself up there   


Skylofty: Sorry I’m an only child? And my fathers never around? 

TwilightMenace: !!!

TwilightMenace: Wanna wallow in self pity together??

Skylofty: That kinda sounds nice.

_ Skylofty has logged out _

_ TwilightMenace has logged out _

fathertime: piteous people

4RGBV4: Wow, who knew the old man actually had some form of vocabularry? I was truly beginning to believe he had the IQ of a potato.

Wild.Child: IKR??

Captain_Wars: You lot have no respect

4RGBV4: DAMN RIGHT

Wild.Child: And you do?

4RBGV4: tru tru

Captain_Wars: I honestly can’t refute that statement

fathertime: you too wars

Captain_Wars: You honestly remind me too much of FairyMask to gain any respect from me   


_ fathertime has logged off _

Captain_Wars: I guess his reputation precedes him lol

Wild.Child: WHO TF IS FAIRYMASK

Captain_Wars: a demon

Captain_Wars: The worst gremlin you will ever meet in the history of ever

Captain_Wars: His swearing is worse than winds

Captain_Wars: Ah the trauma it’s all coming back now.

_ Captain_Wars has logged off _

Wild.Child: mood. 

4RGBV4: ^^^

_ 4RGBV4 has logged off _

_ Wild.Child has logged _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Hyrule7 has logged on _

Hyrule7: Me and my plant vibing in my room. I mean those mofos are dead but the vibe is immaculate.

_ Hyrule7 has logged off _

Skylofty: What???

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Is it weird that i wanna go vibe with hyrule?? 

Does anyone know where he lives alkdjfldkjf

Wild.Child: from what we know.

A forest.

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: OMH is his entire forest DEADDD!!??   
Hyrule come backkkkkkk

LEGENDYLEGS: I don’t need sleep i need answers

Skylofty: I always need sleep. 

Wild.Child: WAIT IS IT!!!???

Wild.Child: IS IT JUST A DEAD FOREST

Xxthe_wind_waker_xX: I WILL FUCKING SAIL OVER IF U DON’T ANSWER ME HYRULE.

_ 5 hours later….. _

_ Hyrule7 has logged on _

Hurule7: yes :)

_ Hyrule7 has logged off _

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I- you- you can’t just leave me without the FUCKING ANSWERS HYRULE

Wild.Child: Is that a yes to the dead forest is your house orrrr,,,,

LEGENDYLEGS: The world may never know

Captain_War: Come back next time for the continuation of the…. HYRULE CHRONICLES

_ LEGENDYLEGS has logged off _

_ Captain_War has logged off _

_ fathertime has logged off _

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX has logged off _

_ Wild.Child has logged off _

_ TwilightMenace has logged off _

Skylofty: hggjughgvffffffffffffffffjdxkvvxkdjv7387eghl

_ 2 hours later _

Skylofty: Where did everyone go??

Skylofty: Ohhhhh oh whoops

_ Skylofty has logged off _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOUP

Hyrule7: guys i cant find clothes

LEGENDYLEGS: What do you mean you cant find clothes?

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Are you wearing some or do you need more???

Hyrule7: IM FREEZZING MY ASS OFF

Hyrule7: i can only find soup!

Wild.Child: that doesn’t anwer the fucking question believe it or not

TwilightMenace: WHERE THE FUCK R U!!

Hyrule7: in the soup aisle

fathertime: why are you looking for clothes in the soup aisle

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: do forest people normally dress in layers of soup???

LEGENDYLEGS: CHeck another aisle Rule

Hyrule7: okay

Hyrule7: Theres more soup. 

4RGBV4: tHIS IS FUCKING RETARTED I SWEAR TO HYLIA RULE!!

LEGENDYLEGS: what do you fucking mean theres “more soup”?!?!

Wild.Child: HOW MANY SOUP ISLES DOES A STORE NEED

TwilightMenace: Honestly there doesn’t even need to be one. I could be kept to one shelf

Hyrule7: theres just MORE SOUP

LEGENDYLEGS: CHeck another AISLE

Hyrule7: THERES JUST MORE SOUP

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: WTF KINDA STORE HAS THREE SOUP ISLES

LEGENDYLEGS: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!

TwilightMenace: I asked that like forever ago! Catch the fuck up Legend!

Hyrule7: AT SOUP

LEGENDYLEGS: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE “AT SOUP”???

Wild.Child: r u in a pot of soup????

Hyrule7: IM AT SOUP

fathertime: what even is soup anyway

4RGBV4: WE ARE NOT GOING INTO A PHILOSOPHICAL OLD MAN RANT ON SOUP!

4RBGV4: DAMN IT I’M USING BIG WORDS

4RGBV4: I’m so proud of you!

4RGBV4: noooo WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

LEGENDYLEGS: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE AT SOUP!!!

Hyrule7: IM AT THE SOUP STORE

LEGENDYLEGS: WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR CLOTHES AT A SOUP STORE??!!!!

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: BETTER YET WHY THE FUCK DOES THE FOREST HAVE A SOUP STORE???

Hyrule7: FUCK YOU LEGEND!!!

LEGENDYLEGS: FUCK YOU!!!

LEGENDYLEGS: (but not rly rule. I think your just being fucking stupid)

Hyrule7: (ik me too)

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: DOES HYRULE LEAVE HIS FORREST!!??!!??

Hyrule7: yeah. And im trying to look for clothes at soup.

LEGENDYLEGS: DGHSDFIYFHDVFHDVKHFDKHGDOUDGDVUDFSVHKGSJ

Hyrule7: Yeah I got a nice ass hoodie there once.. so I was trying to get another.

Hyrule7: Lemme go find the manager?

LEGENDYLEGS: Hyrule, you’re going to be the death of me. 

Wild.Child: Wait you actually got a hoodie there. I gotta visit some time

Hyrule7: i got a hoodie, i should probably buy some soup as well. Eh thats what the clothes store is for. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: HE ACTUALLY BOUGHT A HOODIE FROM FUCKING SOUP!!??????

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I- i THIS IS GOING IN MY MERCH STORE

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX has logged off _

LEGENDYLEGS: hyrule…. i worry for you. 

Wild.Child: I don’t I just wish I could join him

_ LEGENDYLEGS has logged the fuck off _

_ Skylofty logged on _

Skylofty: MY LIFE IS NOW A LIVING HELL, SEE YOU ALL NEVER AGAIN. 

_ Skylofty logged back off _

Hyrule7: I can vibe with that. Bye forever I guess?

Wild.Child: What was up with him??

Hyrule7: I dunno but the manager is staring at me

Hyrule7: Prolly cuz I sat down in the middle of the aisle and started eating a can of soup but honestly idk

Hyrule7: I should go now 

_ Hyrule7 logged off _

TwilightMenace: @Skylofty are you okay???

_ Skyloftly logged on _

Skylofty: lets just say wallowing in self pity seems twice as appealing now.

_ Skylofty logged off _

_ TwilightMenace logged off _

_ Wild.Child logged off _

CHATLOGEND


	4. Chapter 4

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I’M JUST A KID AND LIFE IS A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!

Wild.Child: same tho. 

TwilightMenace: but actually time tho

fathertime: life is a nightmare

TwilightMenace: I mean the kid part dipshit

TwilightMenace: you have a wife and a farm how tf is that a nightmare????

fathertime: my child ran away. 

TwilightMenace: NOBODY GIVES A FUCK

Wild.Child: That meantally 2 year old, 36 year old mans has a KID??? WHAT??

fathertime: yes and it ran away

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Y’ALL THINK YOU HAVE PROBLEMS???

Wild.Child: yes.

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: MY GANDMA WON’T LEMME SELL SOUP HOODIES!!!!!

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: SOME SHIT ABOUT HER SEAFOOD SOUP BEING BETTER THAN A CAN. LIKE I GET THAT BUT WHY WOULD I SEEL SEAFOOD SOUP SHIRTS

Wild.Child: im in the foster care system dude. My family is dead. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: SUCK IT UP

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: i CAN’T SELL MY FUCKING HOODDDIEEESSSSS

Wild.Child: and i have to deal with the fact i don’t know if ill have a home in 5 days. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: YEAH WELL MY SISTER STARTED STEALING MY JELLY BEANS

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: THATS 5 LESS THAN INFINITY

Wild.Child: it could be worse. 

TwilightMenace:How dare you try to undermine Wind’s suffering

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: WAHT DO YOU MEAN I’M 5 FUCKING JELLY BEANS DOWN

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: 5!!!!!!!!!!!

Wild.Child: twi i thought we were friends. 

fathertime: he abandons everyone eventually 

TwilightMenace: Low BLow man. 

_ 4RGBV4 has logged in _

4RGBV4: Why am I getting notifications in all caps about FUCKING JELLY BEANS

Wild.Child: cause winds being a child. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: LE GASPS

TwilightMenace: How Dare

fathertime: *passively shrugs*

4RGBV4: Well jelly beans are pretty important. :)

4RGBV4: They really aren’t tho

_ Wild.Child has logged off.  _

_ Skylofty has logged in _

Skylofty: does anyone know a solid place to lseeep. 

_ Hyrule7 has logged in _

Hyrule7: What’s up my guy.

Hyrule7: I thought you were gone forever, tho returning is totally a vibe too

Skylofty: but do uoy knwo a good place tolsleep!

Hyrule7: Like the floor of a forest???

_ LEGENDYLEGS HAS LOGGED IN _

LEGENDYLEGS: Hyrule please don’t tell me that’s where you sleep,,,,

Skylofty: leg, do uoy knwo a good place to lseep?

LEGENDYLEGS: FUCK SLEEP

Skylofty: FUCK THE GOVERNMENT

Hyrule7: mood

Skylofty: sorry for the langauge, im running on an hour of sleep from yesterday. 

LEGENDYLEGS: Same except from like 2 days ago

LEGENDYLEGS: fite me bitch

Skylofty: VGHDGIGOUSGBBGUJN<<>P{

Skylofty:drsgvl

Hyrule7: avibeatit’sfinest

Hyrule7: aj;ldfjal;dsjflakdsjf;laksdjg;shgaoeirhoitge

Catpain_Wars has finally shown up

Captain_Wars: should we be worried for Sky? 

4RGBV4: WHY SHOULD I?

4RGBV4: He’s my friend that’s why

4RGBV4: Valid point

4RGBV4: R U GOOD MY GUY??

Skylofty: no. 

4RGBV4: Well that would be cause for concern.

4RGBV4: ikr

Skylofty: can someone tell me why government shit is so confusing? 

Captain_Wars: I know a fair bit from zelda, maybe I could help?

_ Wild.Child has logged in _

Wild.Child: WHICH FUCKING ZLEDA

Skylofty: that would be helpful. 

Skylofty: Dating a princess is hard. 

Captain_Wars: I’m not dating mine (yet) but, I totally get that.

Captain_Wars: Confusing politics bs???

Skylofty: RIGHT??

Skylofty: like, im sorry, that's what caused things to happen? It was originally a cheese convention that was targeted. 

4RGBV4: I’m just lucky Dot doesn’t talk about that stuff to me

4RGBV4: IKR LIKE THAT SHIT IS STUPID

4RGBV4: I like talking to dot even if I don’t understand her

4RGBV4: The location was originally booked for the annual Zimbro Cheese Convention. The royal family had other ideas though. They had planned a robotics convention to take place, because of this there were many schedule conflicts. In the end the national cheese connoisseurs had come to a compromise to allow one room for the cheese convention as long as they brought some free snacks to the Royal Scientist Zelda IV. The robotics convention had the latest tech known to Hyrule as well as the top scientists. 

Wild.Child: I thought you said you didn’t understand that shit

Skylofty: and then that never got far cause the place exploded.

4RGBV4: Technically most of it happened. The cheese convention had exploded with the robotics convention with only 2 survivors. Scientists Purah and Robbie escaped the explosion with some of their precious research papers.

Wild.Child: Can we please change the fucking subject. 

4RGBV4: YOU FUCKING FACT DROPPING IDIOT

4RGBV4: I wouldn’t do this if people just asked me questions more often.

4RGBV4: Wild is upset. Can we drop this?

4RGBV4: FUCKING IDIOT I SWEAR

4RGBV4: I said drop it! :(

Wild.Child: thanks?

4RGBV4: Whatever

4RGBV4: I’m sorry and your welcome

4RGBV4: ^^^

4RGBV4: *DEPRESSED SIGH*

Skylofty: imma head out, feed mynbird and stuff. 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Why would you even need to agree with urself??

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: You said it once like yeah we get it four.

_ Skylofty has peacefully left  _

TwilightMenace: Bye Sky

Hyrule7: A peaceful death for a peaceful man

4RGBV4: hE’s NOt deAd?????

Wild.Child: imma go and repress my bad memories and try not to cry. peace.

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: Have fun with that or whatever

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: I still have to go and deal with my sweet sweet grandmothers BS. HOW DARE SHE NOT LET ME SELL A SOUP HOODIE??? iT is noT An INsuLT tO HEr sEa FOOd SOuP!!!!

TwilightMenace: wild that's not a healthy coping method. 

4RGBV4: Yes it is.

4RGBV4: We talked about this!! It really isn’t

4RGBV4: YES IT IS!

Wild.Child: you ganna stop me PUP?

fathertime: ooooooooh he used the p-word

TwilightMenace: WTF TIME?

TwilightMenace: Insulting much wild???

Hyrule7: I OFUND A BUTTTERE FLKYYYYYY

LEGENDYLEGS: GOOD JOB HYRULE!!!!!

LEGENDYLEGS: This is peak lurking skills

Hyrule7: I agree

Wild.Child: i haven't logged out yet wtf?

LEGENDYLEGS: DUMBASSS

4RGBV4: DUMBASS

Wild.Child has logged out

4RGBV4: That wasn’t very nice

4RGBV4: too late to take it back now lol

4RGBV4: >:(

_ Wild.Child has logged back in. _

Wild.Child: i need to do something

_ Wild.Child has changed LEGENDYLEGS name to RATBASTARD _

_ Wild.Child has logged out _

TwilightMenace: I CAN’T BELIEVE HE FUCKING CALLED ME PUP

fathertime: i can pup

Hyrule7: so is twilight only okay with time calling him pup? 

Captain_Wars: ARE YOU SURE Y’ALL DON’T KNOW ONE ANOTHER?

fathertime: i bet it on my fucking runaway child’s life

TwilightMenace: How do you know they’re even still alive?

fathertime: i put a dog chip in it’s back

Captain_Wars: NO U FUCKIN DIDN’T!! NO WAY

TwilightMenace: tf 

Xxthe_wind_wakerxX: You know it could have died any way? The tracker would still work?

4RGBV4: Well do you know where it is right now?

Captain_Wars: In a grave I hope, because there is no way in hell Time and Twi don’t know each other

TwilightMenace: well we don’t. 

fathertime: i swear on it’s life it has a tracker

Captain_Wars: Why not ur own?

fathertime: just in case it got rid of it

4RGBV4: That’d make sense I guess but I honestly don’t think Hylia holds peoples swears accountable.

TwilightMenace: if it's on a tracker where is he right now???

Captain_Wars: IN A FUCKING GRAVE 6 FEET UNDER!!

fathertime: an understandable wish of death

fathertime: it’s quite the feral child

fathertime: it bit me once

Hyrule7: No cap

TwilightMenace: dvudfsgvuklrwlvirwhvldfvkjgfbjl

RATBASTARD: yeye what ‘rule said

RATBASTARD: WHO TF IS RATBASTARD

RATBASTARD: TF A;LSDFJLKDJF WHO DID THIS SHITOLDMAN

Hyrule7: (I think it was wild. I can’t be sure tho I was lurking)

4RGBV4: (i think it was time :) )

4RGBV4: ( maybe it was wars?)

RATBASTARD: Hyrule?? Which one a;ldkfjlasdkjf

Hyrule7: Wars maybe

RATBASTARD: @Captain_ Wars FUCK YOU YA MOTHER FUCKING BITCH ASS HOE.

_ RATBASTARD changed Captain_Wars’s name to Catpain_Wars _

Catpain_Wars: What do you need??

Catpain_Wars: WOAH WOAH WOAH

Catpain_Wars: Why tf am I being cursed out by Legend

4RGBV4: CUZ HE HATE YOU DUH

RATBASTARD: WHAT HE SAID

_ Hyrule7 changed RATBASTARD’S NAME TO FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND _

FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND: TF

Hyrule7: Do you not like it??

FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND: no i love it

Hyrule7: :)

Hyrule7: Happy vibes

FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND: happy vibes. 

4RGBV4: FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE

Catpain_Wars: hoW TF DiD tHat WoRK????

_ TwilightMenace changed fathertime’s name to OLDMAN _

_ 4RGBV4 changed TwilightMenace’s name to FURRY _

_ Wild.Child has logged in  _

_ Wild.Child has changed Skylofty’s name to HyliaSUckUP _

_ Wild.Child has logged off _

_ Hyrule7 has vibed the fuck outta here _

_ FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND has logged off _

_ FURRY’S mod privileges were revoked by OLDMAN  _

_ HyliaSUckUP’s mod privileges were revoked by 4RGBV4 _

_ HyliaSUckUp’s mod privileges were enabled by 4RGBV4 _

_ HyliaSuckUp’s mod privileges were revoked by OLDMAN _

_ 4RGBV4’s mod privileges were revoked by OLDMAN _

FURRY: thats alot of name changes in rapid succession

FURRY: GODDESS DAMN IT IM NOT A FURRY!!!

_ Catpain_Wars has changed 4RGBV4’s name to MAKEUPYOURMIND _

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I would rather be called bipolar at this point.

MAKEUPYOURMIND: FUCK THAT!! FUCK ALL OF THIS

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I think this name suits us?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I couldn’t care less

MAKEUPYOURMIND: NO FUCK THIS! It took us forever to come up with the username 4RGBV4

MAKEUPYOURMIND: That is true

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll get our old name back eventually

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I BETTER GET IT BACK!! THAT TOOK FUCKING HOURS TO GET

FURRY: US???? Four what are you insinuating?

Catpain_Wars: TF WE?????

MAKEUPYOURMIND: STFU UR THE REASON I’M DEALING WITH THIS BS

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I would prefer to have the old name.

_ Wild.Child has logged in _

_ Wild.Child has changed FURRY’s name to COLOURBLINDFURRY _

_ Wild.Child has logged out _

MAKEUPYOURMIND: DON’T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE COLOURBLIND BASTARD

MAKEUPYOURMIND: YOU MAKE MY LIFE DIFFICULT YOU BASTARD

COLOURBLINDFURRY: can we not talk about me being colourblind?

COLOURBLINDFURRY: WTF. it just gets worse. 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Of course it’s only the bane of my FUCKING existence

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I’m sorry Mr. Furry. I didn’t mean to insult you.

COLOURBLINDFURRY: IM NOT A FURRY MY NAME IS TWILIGHT. 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: sorry :(

MAKEUPYOURMIND: YOU FUCKING BASTARD I’LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT

MAKEUPYOURMIND: No I’ll call him Twi

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I’d stick to Twi. The word colourblind infuriates me.

MAKEUPYOURMIND: NO FUCKING SHIT

_ Wild.Child has logged in _

Wild.Child: this is fucking chaos. 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: WARS GIVE US OUR DAMN NAME BACKKKK

_ Catpain_Wars’s mod privileges were revoked by Wild.Child _

MAKEUPYOURMIND: FUCK YOU WILD

MAKEUPYOURMIND: sorry wild

MAKEUPYOURMIND: NO NO FUCK HIM AND FUCK ALL THE REST OF YOU TOO.

_ OLDMAN’s mod privileges were revoked by Wild.Child _

_ Xxthe_wind_wakerxX mod privileges were revoked by Wild.Child _

_ Wild.Child changed Xxthe_wind_wakerxX name to JELLYBEANS _

_ Hyrule7 logged in _

_ Wild.Child changed Hyrule7’s name to PreciousBean _

_ Wild.Child’s mod privileges were revoked by Hyrule7 _

Precious Bean: You are clearly instigating Wild.

PreciousBean: I’ll come back tomorrow and fix what I can

Wild.Child: Hyrule please no it the only thing i have. 

_ PreciousBean has logged out _

JELLYBEANS: I can vibe with this

_ JELLYBEANS has logged out _

Wild.Child: HYRULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Hyrule come back and fix this. I would rather not say up all night fighting.

Wild.Child: @PreciousBean PLEASEEEEEEEE

COLOURBLINDFURRY: Wild you dug your grave now lay in it. 

Catpain_Wars: So we can all agree that Time’s child is dead right?

COLOURBLINDFURRY: no we can’t CATPAIN

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I FUCKING CAN

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I don’t believe that Time’s child is dead just because of a swear on it’s life he made. There’s a probability it’s dead but it would have no correlation to the swear Time made 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: no it’s fucking dead becasue i said so

MAKEUPYOURMIND: WHOOPS FORGOT CAPS LOCK

COLOURBLINDFURRY: do you know how old his child is?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I do not know the age of this child but i do know there is always a possibility of it being dead, just as there is a possibility of it still being in the realm of the living

MAKEUPYOURMIND: NO IT’S 100% DEAD

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Chill out?

COLOURBLINDFURRY: his kid is 21. 

Catpain_Wars: AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT

Carpain_wars: IT LITERALLY HAS TO BE DEAD

Catpain_Wars: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH

COLOURBLINDFURRY: his son is 21. And very much alive.

Catpain_Wars: WTF?? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?

Catpaint_Wars: I NEED ANSWERS

COLOURBLINDFURRY: no ❤️ 

_ Catpain_Wars has logged out _

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Thank you for condemning me to hell for the night. I hope this “fun” was worth my sanity.

_ MAKEUPYOURMIND has logged off _

Wild.Child: i hate the lack of mod privileges. And too think it was the only minutes before i was gonna add more stuff in here. Now i cant cause i have no mod privileges. 

COLOURBLINDFURRY: LIKE WHAT?

Wild.Child: like, more coded things, and shit. But guess not. 

Wild.Child: @PreciousBean may I Please have mod privileges back? 

_ PreciousBean has logged back in _

PreciousBean: First of all Fuck YOU!! And second of all tomorrow. I spent my entire day lost to come back to this bs, I’m goddess damn tired.

Wild.Child: Fair enough get some good rest. 

PreciousBean: THANK YOU! :)

_ PreciousBean has logged off _

COLOURBLINDFURRY: well this was eventful

OLDMAN: my name is in all caps

OLDMAN: how tf do is cap letters

COLOURBLINDFURRY: should we tell him?

Wild.Child: no.❤️

_ OLDMAN has logged off _

_ Wild.Child has logged off _

_ COLOURBLINDFURRY has logged off.  _


	5. Chapter 5

Wild.Child: Near death experience, 

Wild.Child: More like vibe check from Hylia. 

HyliaSUckUp: what?

HyliaSUckUp: oh haha funny name guys. 

OLDMAN: it’s really great don’t you think?

HyliaSUckUp: no not really. 

_ JELLYBEAN has logged on _

JELLYBEAN: Nice name lmao

HyliaSUckUp: not really but sure.

MAKEUPYOURMIND: GIVE THE FUCKING NAME BACK

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I HAVEN’T GOTTEN A SINGLE WINK OF SLEEP YOU BASTARD @Catpain_Wars

Wild.Child: have to ask hyrule for that.

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I’M FUCKING PINGING HIM

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Let’s not bother him?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: FUCK THAT I WANT TO SLEEP @Prec-

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Just let him sleep. He seemed tired yesterday

HyliaSUckUp: im so lost. 

_ COLOUBLINDFURRY has logged on. _

COLOURBLINDFURRY: let him sleep or your name won't change. 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: FUCK YOU 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I would rather not keep this name so I guess I’ll listen to the colorblind bastard furry, THIS TIME. Next time you won’t be so lucky.

HyliaSUckUp: Who’s the Furry? 

COLOURBLINDFURRY: SKY IM NOT A FURRY

HyliaSUckUp: Your name suggests otherwise. 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: So you really are a Hylia suck up then?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: That was means

HyliaSUckUP: NO I WAS TALKING TO THE FURRY 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Well by the logic you used you would be a Hylia suck up

OLDMAN: i support this theory

HyliaSUckUP: BUT IM NOT SHUT UP. 

COLOUBLINDFURRY: THEN HOW TF AM IF A FURRY

MAKEUPYOURMIND: YOU JUST ARE YA BASTARD

MAKEUPYOURMIND:^^^^^

MAKEUPYOURMIND: This seems mean but I’ll let it continue.

HylaiSUckUP: I'm assuming the Furry is Twilight?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Yes sky the furry is indeed Twilight, the “broken hearted,” royalty loving, colorblind loser.

HyliaSUckUp: Thank you.

HyliaSUckUP: And you’re, FOUR????

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Really how’d you guess?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: was that sarcasm?

MAKEUPYOURMIND: YES IT WAS FUCKING SARCASM

_ Wild.Child has logged out. _

_ FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND has logged in _

FRIENDINOLEGYFRIEND: i agree wholeheartedly with all forms of sarcasm

MAKEUPYOURMIND: AT LEAST SOMEONE GETS IT

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Can we stop abusing caps lock?

HyliaSUckUP: I’m sorry Legends name is such an oxymoron its hilarious

MAKEUPYOURMIND: Hyrule did it

MAKEUPYOURMIND: IKR FUCKING HILLARIOUS

MAKEUPYOURMIND: It is entertaining to read. It would be more entertaining if I had actually gotten a FUCKING WINK OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT

HyliaSUckUP: Well it make sense that Hyrule wrote it. 

MAKEUPYOURMIND: THE NAME CHANGE HAS FUCKED ME OVER

MAKEUPYOURMIND:^^^^^^^^^

MAKEUPYOURMIND:^^^^^^

MAKEUPYOURMIND:^^^^^

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I hope Hyrule gets here soon. I was really hoping to be able to go to sleep by now.

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I’M SO FUCKING TIRED

MAKEUPYOURMIND: I’m done with today and it hasn’t even really started.

_ PreciousBean has logged in  _

_ PreciousBEan has Changed MAKEUPYOURMIND’s name to 4RGBV4 _

4RGBV4: I’VE BEEN FUCKING SAVED

4RGBV4: tysm Hyrule :)

4RGBV4: i CaN sLeEp FiNaaLLyyyy

_ PreciousBean changed HyliaSUckUP’s name to sleepytimejunction _

_ 4RGBV4 has logged off _

_ PreciousBean has change COLOURBLINDFURRY’s name to DEFINATELYAFURRY _

DEFINATELYAFURRY: FUCK YOUJ

FRENDINOLEGYFRIEND: ilysm Hyrule. YOU ARE FUCKING CHERISHED

_ Wild.Childs mod privileges were enabled _

_ PreciousBean has changed FREINDINOLEGYFRIEND’s name to LEGENDYLEGS7 _

LEGENDYLEGS7: ty hyrule

Wild.Child: Hyrules the best. Ty. 

_ PreciousBean has changed Catpain_Wars’s name to Capri_sun _

Capri_sun:WAIT MY NAME'S BEEN CAT PAIN THIS ENTIRE TIME!?!?!?!?!!?

Wild.Child: yeah thought you noticed

LEGENDYLEGS7: THE BEST FORM OF REVENGE HAS BEEN EXACTED.

sleepytimejunction: I can deal with my name. I can’t argue with it.

DEFINATELYAFURRY: can someone shorten my name or smth. Like. i don't want to be DEFINATELYAFURRY

OLDMAN:i dunno it seems to suit you quite well pup

_ Wild.Child changed DEFINELTYAFURRY’s name to JUSTAFURRY _

JUSTAFURRY: I’M SO DONE WITH THIS SHIT

Wild.Child: aww are you sure PUP? 

JUSTAFURRY: HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU BASTARDIZED GREMLIN CUB

Wild.Child: um…..

JELLYBEAN: JELLYBEANS

JELLYBEAN: I’M SHORT 5 FUCKING JELLY BEANS. GOD DAMN IT ARYLL

JELLYBEAN: HOW DARE SHE MAKE ME 5 SHORT OF INFINITY

PreciousBean: That is truly a disaster

PreciousBean: Tell her she doesn’t pass my vibe check

Wild.Child: this is a nightmare. Winds short jelly beans, he may actually run out. 

JELLYBEAN: LE GASPS

JELLYBEAN: i HAVE TO START A JELLY BEAN LIVESTREAM NOW!!!!

JELLYBEAN: THE FOLLOWERS CAN MAIL IN MY 5 MISSING JELLYBEANS

Capri_sun: hes not denying hes a furry guys. 

Wild.Child: hey Twi hows Wolfie?

LEGENDYLEGS7: WOFLIE???

JELLYBEAN: DOG!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

JELLYBEAN: IS FLURFY DOG??

JELLYBEAN: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A FUCKINGDOG?

JUSTAFURRY: My legs are being crushed right now how do you think Wolfie is right now?

Wild.Child:That goddess damn attentoin seeking lap dog

Wild.Child: I can never fucking hug u with that thing around

JELLYBEAN: I NEED TO SAIL THE FUCK OVER NOW!!

JELLYBEAN: I’VE NEVER SEEN A REAL DOG A;LKDFJ

JELLYBEAN: IS HE FLUFFYYYYYY

JUSTAFURRY: IM SORRY WHAT??????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

JELLYBEAN: I live on an island wtf did u expect?

JELLYBEAN: IS WANT TOUCH THE FLURMFY DOG

JUSTAFURRY: when we all meet up one day ill bring wolfie. 

JELLYBEAN: ARE DOGS FLUFFIER THAN SEAGULLS?????

JUSTAFURRY: yes they are. Why are you petting seagulls????

JELLYBEAN: They like to land on Aryll’s head.

JUSTAFURRY: okay then… 

Wild.Child: the vet in you is cringing isnt it?

LEGENDYLEGS7: SEAGULLS ARE FUCKING SOFT

LEGENDYLEGS7: Your mangy mutt could never beat the feel of seagull feathers

LEGENDYLEGS7: Ur living the good life wind :(

JUSTAFURRY: IM SORRY DID YOU JUST CALL HIM A MUTT!!!

LEGENDYLEGS7: HELL YEAH I DID AND I’LL SAY IT AGAIN YOU MUTT LOVING FURRY

Wild.Child: leaving before this gets worse

_ Wild.Child has logged out. _

JELLYBEAN: Thanks for agreeing on the seagulls but I’m getting the fuck out of here. Your on ur own Legend

_ JELLYBEAN has logged out. _

JUSTAFURRY: MY DOG IS NOT A MUTT!!! YES MUTTS ARE GREAT BUT WOLFIE IS PUREBRED! And also is taller then you.

LEGENDYLEGS7: THAT’S ONE UGLY ASS DOG THEN. I’M TALLER THAN U THINK BITCH!

_ PreciousBean has changed PreciousBean’s name to Hyrule7 _

_ Hyrule7 has logged out  _

JUSTAFURRY: REALLY CAUSE YOU SEEM PRETTY SHORT TO ME! AND WOLF DOGS ARENT FUCKING UGLY THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL

LEGENDYLEGS7: AND YOU RADIATE SMALL DICK ENERGY. THAT’S PROBABLY WHY YO BITCH LEFT YOU

JUSTAFURRY: WHAT DOES MY RELATIONSHIPS HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!!! SHE ALSO LEFT CAUSE SHE BROKE MULTIPLE LAWS DUDE!!!

LEGENDYLEGS7: I’M JUST SAYING THAT YOU HAVE BAD TASTE IN WOMEN AND PETS. GRABBING ALL THE UGLY BITCHES NOW AREN’T WE YOU DAMN FURRY!!!!!!!

JUSTAFURRY: NOT A FURRY

JUSTAFURRY: :insert picture of wolfie here: 

JUSTAFURRY: HE’S FUCKING GORGEUS 

LEGENDYLEGS7: Damn that’s ur dog??

JUSTAFURRY: I know he looks great right

LEGENDYLEGS7: I was more on the page of disgusting and feral

JUSTAFURRY: YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK

LEGENDYLEGS7: MAKE ME

_ Hyrule7 has logged on _

_ Hyrule7 has kicked JUSTAFURRY from the chat _

_ Hyrule7 has kicked LEGENDYLEGS7 from the chat _

Hyrule7: STFU

_ Hyrule7 has logged off _

**Author's Note:**

> Nuke Koholint
> 
> Legends father likes to nuke things


End file.
